


a life of wonder

by iwadimples



Series: youth [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: A short epilogue of Bokuto and Akaashi’s life in the sky.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: youth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749490
Kudos: 22





	a life of wonder

It was obvious to the staff that something good was happening in the palace as their ashen haired and golden-eyed prince bounced about the halls with even more energy than he usually had. It brightened everyone’s mood. In fact, ever since their prince had returned home, the immortals found themselves smiling a lot more. It was hard not to be happy when Bokuto Kotarou was a walking ray of sunshine. 

“ _Keiji_ !” Bokuto  _squealed_ as he burst into his lover’s art studio, said lover jumping from where he had been seated in front of a blank canvas, seconds away from touching his blue-tipped brush to the paper.

Akaashi was thankful he hadn’t started his latest artwork, because he most definitely would’ve left a giant streak of azure across his canvas when he jumped. However, instead of being irritated, his heart fluttered at the arrival of his boyfriend- no- his  _mate_ , something so much deeper than mere the mere boyfriends label and he was elated to be able to have, and he carefully set the brush down, turning in his seat as a small smile formed on his lips. “Yes, Kotarou?”

Bokuto flung himself at Akaashi, and it was all the latter could do to hold both of them up. A ginormous grin was stretched from ear to ear on Bokuto’s face as he announced joyfully, “They came!” A second later, special, faintly glowing paint floated into the room on a phantom wind from Bokuto. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened at them before he was smiling, too. He jumped up, Bokuto with him, and they both rushed over to hold them. Akaashi picked up the jar of gold. He looked at Bokuto, smiles still on both of their faces. “I know exactly what‘s being done first.”

Bokuto’s eyes sparkled at that. “What will you paint?!” In answer, Akaashi took him by the hand and lead him over to a stool and sat him down before grabbing a small paintbrush and seating himself across from his lover. Bokuto held out his wrist excitedly, and Akaashi took it gingerly whilst he silently began to work. 

A quiet comfort settled over them as Bokuto watched in reverent awe while Akaashi painted along his wrist. It was a special moment between them as the paint shimmered along Bokuto’s skin, sparkling before it settled with a dazzling finish, different from the paint Akaashi had used back on earth.

In the domain of the Celestials, mates could find their other half easier by using special paint to create soulmate tattoos. The paint would remain on their bodies permanently, while also appearing on their significant others. Often times, the artists who created these tattoos were gifted and their hands naturally knew what kind of special symbol or image to create that would allow the two halves to meet. But, seeing as Akaashi and Bokuto were a special case, the lovers could paint whatever their hearts desired.

Bokuto had never thought he would be able to have the magic paint upon his skin; he would look at the adults in his childhood, awed by the glimmering marks and inspirational art, but unsure if he even had a mate for him, because it was more rare to have one than to not. 

But then he’d gone to earth as was mandatory, and he’d met Akaashi. Akaashi, who had been born with an artist’s vision and soul, and who loved to paint and draw. Akaashi, whose beauitful art had immediately clicked with Bokuto, and had reminded him of the artists and creators in the sky. He had been elated when he found out his now lover painted, and had begged the latter to create something for him sometime. Little did Bokuto know, he would one day become Akaashi’s muse.

Once, Akaashi had idly drawn on Bokuto’s arm with a fine tipped marker because they were bored, and then it turned into painting, and Bokuto was so in love with the little pieces of art that he begged Akaashi to paint something on his body everyday. And, as smitten as he was, how could Akaashi say no? After that, Bokuto had started to imagine what it would be like if he could ever take Akaashi with him to the sky, and introduce him to all the wonderful art supplies the Celestials possessed.

“Finished,” Akaashi announced softly, pulling back and immediately playing with his hands as he waited for Bokuto to see. Bokuto cooed at the action, a small quirk his lover often did when nervous, before he looked at the finished product. A large grin stretched across his face as a shooting star, surrounded by multiple smaller ones, looked back up at him. He looked to Akaashi’s wrist, and saw that the tattoo had already begun to appear on his smooth skin as well. 

“It’s wonderful, Keiji!” Bokuto cheered, swooping in to steal a kiss from his mate. “I love it!” Another kiss. “And I love you!” Another.

Akaashi blushed furiously, even as a smile played at his lips. “I love you, Kotarou.” He timidly went in for a kiss himself, only for Bokuto to meet him halfway and crush him in an affectionate embrace. 

“Can we have more?!” Bokuto begged excitedly.

Akaashi’s smile grew, his chest warm. “Anything for you.” 

Bokuto cheered, immediately sitting back down. Akaashi laughed, and Bokuto’s cheeks heated at the bell-soft sound that set his heart a flutter. He was so utterly  _gone_ for Akaashi. 

Akaashi picked up his brush, tilting his head upon seeing the red splashed across Bokuto’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “What is it, Kotarou?”

Bokuto smiled. “Your laugh is the most beautiful sound, more so than any fine music that does or could ever exist, Keiji.”

Once again, Akaashi‘s entire face heated with a blush. He looked down, quickly focusing on their next tattoo as he muttered, “You’ll be the death of me.”

Bokuto burst into joyous laughter. 

⤠ ✧ ⤟

Two nights later, Bokuto and Akaashi cuddled under the stars in a loveseat on the balcony that connected to their room. Yesterday, their fellow star friends had joined them from earth, along with their own lovers. Kuroo had mated Kenma, but the couple had stayed behind another year to wait for the others who were a year behind. Hinata and Tsukki came with their new mates, Kageyama and Yamaguchi respectively. Even some of their teammates came with younger partners in tow.

Bokuto and Akaashi had been elated. They spent the entire day with their newly united friends, and Bokuto proudly showed off all the new soulmate tattoos, including a volleyball, paint brush that was creating a rainbow, an owl, and many others. Upon seeing Akaashi’s work, their friends demanded he paint for them some time. Akaashi agreed of course, flustered and happy they all enjoyed his work. He was then bombarded with comments similar to “of  course we love it, you’re talented as hell!”

Bokuto and Akaashi also showed their friends around their home, laughing as the others all stumbled around, adjusting to the new feel of walking upon clouds instead of hard earth. Akaashi thought of painting the moment to capture it in its hilarity, dubbing it “Tripping Over Skies” in his head. 

In the present, Akaashi smiled. His home was beautiful. His new domain was covered in lush green trees, roaring rivers, gushing waterfalls of rainbow, and sparkling pale stone buildings that didn’t interfere with the purity of nature. Everywhere he went, colors and hues danced in his vision, inspiring him and fueling him to paint and paint and paint. And his friends were here too, now, able to enjoy this life with him. They were inspirational, too.

But his biggest muse... Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, who was gazing up at the sky. “The stars are especially beautiful tonight,” His lover whispered softly, not wanting to disrupt the pleasant quiet of the night.

Akaashi nodded in agreement, but he was only staring at one.  _His_ star. “Yeah, they are,” he whispered back just as soft. 

Bokuto looked down at Akaashi, their eyes meeting. The gold in his eyes sparkled with affection, and he leaned down to peck Akaashi’s lips. “I love you, Keiji.”

Akaashi tightened his grip around Bokuto’s torso, pressing a kiss to his lover in return. “I love you too, Kotarou.” Bokuto beamed, returning to his stargazing. 

Akaashi did the same, a tender, content smile on his face. And as he gazed up at the actual stars, he sent up thanks to the universe that he was blessed with such a wonderful life. Here, with his best friend, lover, muse, and mate. 


End file.
